


Moments

by Theholyfandoms



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha! Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clint has a different up bringing, Clint is a hydra agent with bucky, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Clint, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega! Clint, more tags to come, sniper bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theholyfandoms/pseuds/Theholyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks things are going good, until things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten steps back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoldierwithredstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/gifts).



> The story itself will jump back and forth, giving you background info on Bucky and Clint's past. The first chapter is just a starting point I picked.

What Bucky did was unforgivable. That’s what he told himself at least.

He was doing so good. He hadn’t had an attack in a while, and the ones that he had were small ones, usually set off by smells or sounds. He wasn’t the typical PTSD patient, but his therapist had said he was making good progress in the three years that he had been out of Hydra’s grasp. Bucky was finally making leaps and bounds of progress, until he wasn’t.

It hit him like a blind rage. His movements taking over before his thoughts could even process what was going on. 

“Bucky! Bucky stop!” Clint whimpered, pinned up against the wall, feeling the metal of Buckys arm crush his bones.  
“Bucky! James! Sergeant Barnes!” He tried, saying anything and everything. Those were his normal anchors, things that brought him back. Clint wasn’t even sure what he said, or did, to trigger him this time around, but he wasn’t exactly in a situation to think about what previously happened, and was more worried about getting out of his grip, and keeping the four month old fetus growing inside him safe.

Bucky wasn’t Bucky at that point, he was the Winter Soldier, and the Winter Soldier saw Clint as a threat. “Заткнись!” Shut up! Bucky growled menacingly. He took a few blows at the archers head, then dislocated a shoulder, hearing the screams echo through the small apartment. 

The Soldier smirked a conniving smirk, one that made Clint’s blood churn. 

“Это я, это Клинт!” It’s me, It’s me Clint! Clint pleaded, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was out of practice, and his stomach, though small, seemed to get in the way.

Clint had put the bow away when he and Bucky escaped Hydra. He brought it out every once and a while, but he hated what the bow meant to him. It meant the destruction of lives, and families, everything that Hydra did to Clint, and he didn’t want anything to do with it. 

Bucky brought his metal hand up to Clint’s throat, and held it tight until Clint stopped moving and went limp. The Soldier knew it wasn’t enough to kill him, and when he noticed the small round of the omegas stomach, he decided to spare his life. He kicked him a few times, though was careful not to kick his gut, then when he felt satisfied with his work, he etched a star into Clint’s left shoulder with a knife he found in the kitchen. 

The Soldier checked the man’s pulse after a few seconds, and nodded to himself. He left the room, and his pregnant mate on the ground.

* * *

Bucky woke up in a hospital room, handcuffed to the bed. He couldn’t remember why he was there, or what happened in the time that he and Clint were sitting on the couch cuddling to the moment his eyes flickered open to the stale white hospital room. 

“Clint?” He glanced around, but no answer. His heart was pounding as he searched for his mate. Clint was always there when he woke up. They both had a mutual hatred for hospitals and hospital rooms, so if something happened they would be by each others side. 

“Clint?” He said again, only louder. 

No answer. 

Bucky gulped, and tried to sit up. Whoever chained him down this time really knew what they were doing. He quickly pressed the nurses button, maybe Clint had stopped for coffee, decaf, he hoped. Bucky didn’t know what time it was, but the archer would find any excuse for coffee. Clint hated hospital coffee though, so he must have walked down to one of the local shops with someone. 

A beta nurse soon entered the room and glanced at Bucky. “How can I help you?” She asked, almost sounding unamused, she must not have liked her job very much. 

“Where’s Clint?” Bucky asked, and watched every one of her movements. She reached for her chart, and then a pen. It was almost as though the Winter Soldier was logging each of the movements in case he needed to strike. Bucky swallowed it down and shook his head, trying not to think about it. 

“Clint? He’s down the hall in the ICU.” She said, and turned her back to him to pour him a glass of water. 

“The ICU? Was someone hurt?” Bucky asked, his legs jerking against the chains. 

The nurse gave him a pitiful look, and shook her head. “You were both brought in last night by Captain Rogers. Omega Barton has yet to wake up...” The nurse continued talking, but Bucky couldn’t follow what she was saying, all he could think about was Clint. 

Bucky broke out of his cuffs, and with his metal arm he broke free of the chain. Piece of cake. Obviously it wasn’t Steve or Tony who had pinned him down. Tony had designed a heavy grade chain that made it difficult for Bucky to break through, should they need it. 

“Sir! Sir! Mr. Barnes!” The nurse said, jerking him back. “He isn’t allowed visitors right now!”

Bucky growled, and looked down into her eyes. “He is my mate, and he is pregnant with my child!” He said, pushing past the small framed beta. “Lead me to his room.”

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not permitted to do that.” She said, and looked up at him. “Either you calm down, or the big guys come in and make you calm down.” 

“He doesn’t like hospitals! I have to be there when he wakes up!” Bucky said, almost whimpering. He didn’t want to do anything that would keep him from seeing Clint, and he didn’t want to have to put up a fight to see his mate. “Please... Let me see him.” 

“Captain Rogers will be here to speak with you momentarily. That is all I am permitted to say.” The nurse said, and left the room. 

It wasn’t momentarily. To Bucky it felt like an eternity. He needed to know what happened, but no one would give him answers. A few minutes would pass by and he would press the button hoping for a new person, but even when a new nurse would step into his room they never said any more than the last. 

It took Steve around an hour after the original nurse said he would be with him momentarily. Steve stepped into the room, his bed head combed over nicely because god forbid he stepped out of the house out of order. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Bucky said, hopping off the bed.

“Bucky, it’s six in the morning. I’ve been sleeping in Clint’s room.” Steve tried to explain. The super soldier had dark circles around his eyes, to Bucky’s surprise. “I stayed awake until he got back from surgery, he’s holding steady, the baby too. The doctors say it’s a good sign, but only time will tell.”

“Surgery?!” Bucky gasped, “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know Buck, you tell me. I came down to tell you that dinner was ready on the common floor, Clint was passed out and bleeding in the living room, and you were in bed like nothing had happened.” He said, glancing up at his friend. “What do you remember Bucky? Was it another nightmare? Did something set you off?”

Bucky stared at him, long and hard. All he could think of was his mate passed out on the ground, barely clinging onto life. “I-I don’t think so... The l-last thing I remember... We were watching one of those cooking shows- you know, the one that always makes him crave the weirdest food...Then the next thing I know, I’m in here.” Bucky tried to explain. His voice was shaky. All he wanted to do was go find Clint. That’s what every instinct in his body told him, but he tried to resist it just a little longer.

Steve nodded thoughtfully, watching Bucky’s movements, and facial cues. “He’s pretty banged up.. Buck. What ever you- the Soldier did- he has massive tissue damage, and broken bones. The doctor thinks he’ll probably have to be on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy, if-when he wakes up. I think you need to prepare yourself before you go in and see him.”


	2. The Lost Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of Bucky/Clint background, how they met and what not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings; mentions of rape and torture, though not described in detail.

Clint Barton knew he was in love with the Winter Soldier the minute he laid eyes on him. The Soldier had a lost look in his eye, that Clint saw in himself every time he looked in the mirror.

It all started on a mission, or at least that's what the fifteen year old omega thought it was. He was just a kid running around with his bow and arrow, his older brother and a few gangsters. He jumped from roof top to roof top, a metal arm in his line of sight. 

He wasn't after, nor was he being chased by the Winter Soldier. Clint wasn't just running around either. He was running from the enemy, which happened to be a few police officers who had caught him shoplifting. His brother and the gangsters had left him to fend for himself, because why would they, and why should they risk their reputation to help a scrawny omega kid who couldn't complete a simple task like stealing five liters of vodka? Or maybe the alpha’s had just set him up.

As he hopped over alleyways and onto rooftops, he wondered what the Soldier was running from. No man of his stature could even resemble an omega, so, Clint decided that he was an alpha, because beta’s didn't move the way the Soldier did. 

In retrospect, Clint should have been paying more attention to where he was going, than on the Winter Soldier, because he took one wrong step, and slipped off the rooftop. The archer plummeted thirty feet into the concrete below.

Bucky noted the skill and precision that went into every arrow that the archer released, for an omega he was rather disciplined. The Soldier's mission was to see if Barton was worthy of Hydra despite his orientation, and if he could keep up the pace, so that Hydra could execute what needed to be done. 

Okay, so stealing five liters of vodka wasn't the smartest decision, the Bucky thought. But, he was fast, on point, and good with his weapon of choice. Everything that Hydra needed him to be; until the archer slipped from the roof.

The Soldier dropped down next to him, the heavy thud of his feet startled a semiconscious Clint, but Bucky to check if he was even alive. He was, but had broken far too many bones for Bucky to take back to bas.. He needed him healthy, and in tip-top shape. He needed his mission completed.

Clint felt the pain rush through his body as strong arms hefted him over a metal shoulder. The Winter Soldier took the injured archer to the nearest hospital. The sooner he received medical attention, the sooner the Soldier could complete his mission, and be praised for it. The Soldier waited for the kid through surgery, and sat in his room until he woke up.

The shadow like figure of the Winter Soldier in the corner of his hospital room was a bit creepy, but Clint had been in the circus. He had definitely seen worse. It was better than the clown his older brother Barney hung over his bed one night while he was sleeping. Just thinking about the clown’s kniving smile made Clint’s blood pressure spike.

"Relax." The man with the metal arm said, stepping closer so Clint could see his face in the evening light. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Clint swallowed and nodded, looking up into the Soldiers eyes, and that's when he saw the look. The look that would keep Clint alive for years to come.

The two didn’t speak for a while. Clint ended up falling back to sleep, because wow, whatever drugs they were giving him were doing just the trick. The next morning is when the archer finally decided to open his mouth.

“Are you going to turn me in? Huh? What did you do with all that vodka?” Clint asked, glancing around the room.

“No. The bottles broke when you took that incredibly stupid fall that broke both your legs.” He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t call the cops anyways, I have other plans for you.” 

“Other... plans?” Clint gulped, now he had really fucked up. He could handle being tossed around by the mobsters, because he had his brother to cover his back if things got to rough. “So, you’re going to force me to join some omega sex-slavery thing, aren’t you? I kind of got that vibe when you were chasing after me.”

“Omega sex-slavery?” The Soldier raised an eyebrow. “No.”

“Than what?” He asked, and waited a few seconds. When there was no response at the end of those few seconds, he spoke again. “Seriously, fuck, I don’t know what you want from me. Do you want sex? Is that it? You’re not that bad looking. You could probably use a shave, and a hair trim, but still, not so bad, you could probably find someone a lot better than a kid who just broke both his-”

“Shut up! I do not want sex. That is not my mission. It’s your skills.. with that bow..” He said, gesturing to Clint’s bow and quiver which had been neatly placed in the corner. “My people want you, because you have a good shot. Your skills would be useful in our division.”

Clint stared at him, and nodded slowly. It was either go along with him, turn himself into the police, or continue living with his brother, and his brothers shitty mobster friends. He quickly weighed his options and decided that going with him would probably be the better bet. His brother and the mobsters were assholes anyways. The way Clint saw it, Bucky was doing him a favor, he was on a fast track to either prison or death. 

 

* * *

Hydra was the name of the business that the Winter Soldier had initiated Clint into. Clint had already fallen in love with the Soldier, and as long as Clint complied and did the things that Hydra wanted him to do, he was permitted to see him. 

Bucky and Clint would often go on missions together. Clint considered himself the Soldiers sidekick, but with a better shot. 

Since Clint didn’t have much to return to, Hydra had decided not to wipe him. They could use his frustrations towards the world and his upbringing to their advantage, and that is what they did. All Hydra had to do was add a little fuel to the fire, tell him that he could see Bucky, and Clint did what he was told. The minute he stopped complying was when they started using fear tactics. 

A mission that Clint was leading had gone wrong, because Clint started his heat. It wasn’t his fault because he wasn’t allowed control of his hormonal intake, and the guy that normally did it was killed during the mission. So, Clint arrived back to base, and they wouldn’t let him see Bucky.

Clint hadn’t had a heat since he started working for Hydra, and normally one of Barney’s friends would help take the edge off, just so Barney wouldn’t have to smell him. But Hydra was different. They locked him in a small room, where he was practically suffocated by his own scent, and on the last day of his heat they let in a group of horny alphas to ‘help’ him.

They didn’t let Clint see Bucky after that. Hydra had put him through, and gave him a series of injections that they told him would boost his immune system. What it really was, was prep for cryo-freeze. Clint had fucked up, and Hydra needed to cover their asses without killing him, and this was their best option. What Clint didn’t know, was that Bucky had been put on ice as well.

Completed missions, Bucky. Failed missions, consequences; torture, rape, cryo-freeze, however Hydra saw fit. 

When he was allowed to see Bucky, he saw the lost look, and often times it had felt like he was looking in a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how often I will be posting. I will try and keep it coming as quick as I can. I'm on spring break right now, which makes it easier to post more often. We'll see what happens when classes start up again. 
> 
> Let me know how you're liking it!


	3. Thinking over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over and has a chat with bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be any chapter warnings. If you feel I need to put a warning, then let me know!

Bucky had been in Clint’s room for hours, before Steve finally came back in. There had been no change to his mates condition, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. 

“Come on, if anything changes, you’ll be the first to know. But for now you need to go get showered and changed. You have an appointment to get to.” Steve said, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No, I can’t go, he might wake up soon.” Bucky protested, and shook his head. “I can’t leave him. Not like this.”

“Bucky, you have to. I’m not letting you out of this one. You are going to talk to Sam whether you like it or not.” Steve said sternly, and tugged on his arm. “We got him to come here for the session today, all the way up from his meeting in DC, just to see you. It’s for the best.”

“For the best? Clint hates the hospital! What if he wakes up and I’m not here? It’s just going to raise his blood pressure, and that’s not good for the baby!”

“You know what else isn’t good for the baby? Clint being here in the first place. Now you’re coming with me.” Steve growled, and Bucky hung his head, nodding.

He took another glance at his mate. Clint had a cast that went all the way up his left arm, and his head bandaged up. His chest was wrapped tightly to protect the broken ribs, and his stomach poked out, with transducers connected to either side to monitor the babies heart beat. This was Bucky’s fault. He did this. 

Bucky kissed Clint stomach, then carefully moved to kiss his forehead. “I love you. I’ll be back.” He murmured, and then left the room with Steve. 

He went to their floor, and opened the apartment door. Tony had obviously sent a cleaning crew down, because the place smelt like bleach and there was no sign of what had happened the night before. 

“We didn’t want to risk you being triggered again.” Steve murmured, and went to sit on the couch.

Bucky nodded slowly, and made his way into their bedroom. He quickly showered, and then changed into a fresh change of clothes. He grabbed a bag from under their bed, putting a few of Clint’s shirts, and a pair of sweatpants for his mate to wear when he woke up. He also grabbed Clint’s favorite pillow, to make him more comfortable, seeing as though they didn’t know how long Clint would have to stay on the medical floor for.

“When and where do I need to meet him?” Bucky asked, setting the bag and pillow down near the door. 

“He’ll be coming here. I’ll go sit with Clint while you’re talking to him, alright?” Steve said, trying to be as reassuring as he could to his best friend. He glanced at the things that Bucky had set down, and then looked back up at him. “Would you like me to take those things up? Or do you want to do it when you’re done with your session?”

“I’ll do it.” Bucky said, walking into the kitchen to grab some food out of the fridge. “When I am done with the session, should I just come back up to the medical floor? Or am I going to be escorted around this place until I’m cleared by Sam?”

“It’s not like that, Buck.” Steve frowned, and got up off the couch. “He’ll be here in a few minutes. I’m going to go up and sit with Clint, and when Sam says you are done, you can come up to his room.”

“Okay.” Bucky said, and sat on the edge of the couch with a slice of the day old pizza that he and Clint had ordered the night before. He glanced up at Steve, who for some reason was still in the room. “Okay!” He repeated, and rolled his eyes. 

Steve nodded, and left the room. By the time Bucky had finished the slice of pizza, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” He said, not wanting to get up from the couch. Sam Wilson walked into the room, and smiled at him.

“Hey, Barnes.” He said, and sat on the couch adjacent to him, and pulled out Bucky’s file.

“I’m assuming they already told you what happened?” Bucky asked, rubbing the side of his face.

“Captain Rogers told me what he saw when he came to get the two of you for dinner last night, yes. Tony also mentioned that he has a video recording of what happened, but I haven’t watched it, because I would like you to walk me through what you remember.” Sam said, and glanced up at him. “So Bucky, what do you remember from last night?”

“Where do you want me to start?” He asked, glancing around the room. 

“Start with when you woke up in the morning, how did you feel?”

“I woke up to one of Clint’s hot flashes. He tries to wrap himself around my arm when he gets hot. Lately we have been keeping towels in the freezer, but instead of getting up and grabbing one, he seems to migrate to the metal.” Bucky said, with a sad smile on his face as he walked Sam through the events of that day. 

“Then, I got up, and I felt fine. I went and I got him a towel, and he rolled over and went back to sleep. So, I went to go make breakfast, and a single cup of coffee for him, and then a pot of decaf for when he finished the cup. After we ate breakfast, we both changed, then we went to the baby store. The one that’s down the street. Clint is trying to do as much research as he can on all the cribs and toys that are out on the market, and that stuff changes so fast. I suggested that he have Stark make him one, which made Clint a little snappy.” Bucky said, and inhaled shakily. “We went and got some ice cream, and Clint really wanted a pretzel, so I bought him one. We headed back to the tower, and Clint decided that he wanted pizza, so I ordered one. Well, he didn’t want pepperoni, he wanted one with veggies on it. So, I went down to the closest pizza shop and got him one. By then it was around four or so, and we were on the couch discussing baby names, and...” He stopped, and shook his head, looking up at him. “I can’t remember what happened after that, only that I woke up on medical early this morning.” 

“Can you list off the names you two were discussing? Maybe one of the names triggered you?” He suggested.

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, and tapped his metal fingers on his knee. He was good at hiding his composure. It had been something he had been trained to do for well over half a century. Clint was the only one who could really tell when he was upset, or if something was bothering him. Sam and Steve sometimes knew, but it was always hard for them to catch on. 

“Clint started teasing me with names like Doris, and Margaret, you know, kind of old fashioned names for girls. We don’t know what we are having yet, but Clint really wants it to be a girl. Well, then we started talking about boy names, and Clint being the jokester that he is thought that Babe Ruth Barnes was a good name, which he later told me he was kidding about. Then we started to get a little more serious. Names like Zachary, Lydia, Daniel. I don’t know, I can’t think of what name would have set me off.” Bucky frowned, playing with his hands. “Maybe when Clint wakes up, I can ask him? Or maybe it was the scent in the room? But we were eating pizza, that wouldn’t make sense. We always have pizza. It’s never set me off before.”

“How long has it been since the last time you were triggered, Bucky?” He asked and looked from his notes to Bucky. 

“Around six months, I think.” He said, and then nodded to confirm his own statement. “Yeah, six months, we were out at the park and someone kept making cat calls directed towards Clint. But Clint was able to stop me before anything happened.”

“And how long had it been before that?” Sam asked. 

“Only a couple months before then. I want to say eight, maybe nine months ago. I can’t remember doing anything this bad, ever.” He said, running his flesh hand through his short, freshly cut hair. 

“Would you say that you keep a lot of your emotions pent up? Do you have a lot of anger?” He asked, trying to further the conversation. 

“No? I mean I talk to you every other week, I’ve done everything that I’m supposed to, and then some. I’ve made sure to bring up issues with you, especially when I don’t know how to solve them.” He bit his lip, and shook his head. “What do you think?”

“I think that every session I have with you is different from the last. Sometimes you want to speak, sometimes you don’t, which is typical for someone who has gone through the trauma that you and Clint have gone through. We all have our setbacks, some bigger than others.” Sam said, and nodded. “I think what I want you to do, is to start a journal. You can write whatever you want in it. Anything about your past, your present, what you think might happen in the future. Whatever is going on in that mind of yours, write it down. You can either address it to someone in journal entries, or keep it as a simple ‘Dear Diary’ sort of thing. When we meet up again in two weeks, if you want me to read it, then I will. If you don’t, then I won’t. It’s completely up to you. Think you can do that?” 

Bucky looked at him, and nodded. “That sounds do-able.”

“Awesome, man, I’m going to let you get back up to Clint then, alright? If you need to, you give me a call, I’m going to stay at Steve’s for the next couple of nights. I’ll come chat with you.” He smiled, and reached out to shake Bucky’s hand. “I hope Clint gets better soon.”

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled slightly, and then left after Sam, bringing Clint’s things up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a therapist, nor am I studying to be one, so if I got anything wrong, I am sorry! I'm just basing it off things I know!


	4. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry guys

Clint opened his eyes later that day. He grunted slightly, and licked his lips, which tasted of iron. There was an intense ringing in his ear, and he felt like he had been pumped full of pain medicine. He noticed Bucky asleep, leaning over his hospital bed, resting his head on his thighs. Clint moved his right hand to his stomach, and swallowed thickly.

“It’s okay, right? The baby is okay?” Clint asked, and Bucky pulled his head up, wiping some drool from his chin. Clint froze. That was weird, he couldn’t hear himself. 

“Clint.” Bucky smiled, over joyed with the fact that his omega was awake. Clint recognized the movements on his lips, but his voice sounded like it was miles away. Then Bucky said something else, that Clint couldn’t make out, he figured he was mumbling it like he always did when he first woke up. 

“Bucky! Speak up!” Clint stained his voice. He could kind of hear it faintly when he said it, but to Bucky he was yelling. 

“Hey, shhh..” Bucky said, and pressed the button for a doctor or nurse to come in the room. 

“Bucky, I can’t hear you!” Clint squirmed, and let out a whine of discomfort, something he would have done silently, but was heightened by the fact that he couldn’t hear himself. 

‘Calm down.’ Bucky signed to him. Sign language was one of the languages they had learned to communicate with each other. Clint had seen a few people conversing with their hands on a mission, so he got a book, and when they were at their rendezvous, both Bucky and Clint started learning it.

It had been years since either of them looked at that book, but Clint knew that sign, so he nodded slowly and gulped as Bruce rushed into the room. 

Clint felt like he was underwater. He could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, but it was always muffled. He waited patiently as Bruce peeled back the bandages. 

Bucky stepped back and cringed as his swollen face was revealed. “Shit Clint, I’m so sorry.” 

Clint kept his eyes on Bucky. He was waiting for more signs, or even Bucky just to spell things out for him because neither of them were well practiced in sign language. 

Bucky signed ‘Sorry’, wiping tears from his own eyes. 

Bruce looked in his Clint’s ears, then left the room, coming back with a few devices. 

Bucky found a piece of paper, and Bruce handed him a pen so he could let Clint know what was going on. 

‘Bruce is going to check for hearing loss with those machines.’ The paper wrote. ‘It’ll tell us how bad it is... Can you hear anything?’

“It sounds like I’m underwater.” Clint whispered, and Bucky nodded slowly. 

‘I’m so sorry Clint, this should have never happened.’

“Is the baby okay?” Clint asked, and looked down at his small bump, Bruce lifted his chin to make eye contact with him, and nodded. “Good.” He whispered, and let out a sigh of relief.

They waited a few minutes for Bruce to do what he needed, but to Clint and Bucky it felt like an eternity. 

Bucky had already pulled out the journal that Steve had given him after Sam suggested the idea. He was busy writing a letter to Clint. They had things to talk about, of course, but he wanted to make sure that his omega got the apology he deserved from the unnecessary beating that he had given him. When he started to tear up again, he put the journal aside. He had to be strong for Clint,so he grabbed the piece of paper he was using to communicate to Clint with.

‘Do you remember what happened?’ He wrote, and passed the paper to Clint. 

“Yes.” He nodded, and reached for the pen. ‘We were talking about names, you lost control. I don’t even know what I did that might have set you off.’

Well, that was a dead end. Neither Clint nor Bucky knew what it was.

‘I’ll be more careful. I promise.’ Bucky wrote, and showed Clint before Bruce took the piece of paper. 

‘Eighty percent hearing loss.’ Bruce wrote and showed it to the couple. ‘There are a number of things we can do. We either wait, and see if your hearing comes back, you can have hearing aids put in by an audiologist, or we can do both and have start you both in a sign language class.’

“We’ll wait, just a few days. If there isn’t any change by then, we’ll talk to the other doctor.” Bucky said for Clint. 

Clint looked at them frustrated. He didn’t like not being able to hear what was going on. They were talking too fast for him to even attempt reading lips, and they were obviously talking about something that involved him. “Stop! I want to have a say!” He croaked. 

Both Bruce and Bucky paused and looked at him.

‘I want what’s best for you.’ Bucky wrote after a minute.

“What’s best for me?” Clint asked, having trouble controlling the tone, and the pitch of his voice. “How am I supposed to know what you think is best for me, when I can’t even hear what the fuck you are saying? What happens when the baby comes, and I still can’t hear? What if something happens, but since I couldn’t hear it, the something bad happens to the baby?” 

‘I told Bruce to wait a few days, then we would make an appointment with the audiologist.’ Bucky scribed, and Clint nodded slowly. ‘We’ll work this out. We always do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to one of my friends who is mostly deaf (She has hearing aids) and she described being deaf like being underwater. If you find this inaccurate, please let me know!


	5. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky fight over chicken soup, and Clint goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters are going to start getting longer here pretty quick

The next few months were the hardest on Clint. He was put on bedrest with some exceptions. If he went out of the tower, then he had to be with someone, and either sitting in a car or sitting in a wheelchair. He could walk around his apartment but he wasn’t allowed to be up for long periods of time Bruce didn’t want to risk anything, especially since Clint and Bucky had tried so hard to get to where they were. 

Clint’s hormones started to get the best of him. He was craving things left and right his small breasts hurt like someone was constantly squeezing them, and his ankles felt like they were the size of grapefruits. All he wanted was to walk to the grocery store, and pick himself up a box of Lucky Charms, but he couldn’t do that while Bucky was at work. He normally told Jarvis what he wanted, and then Jarvis would send someone to the store to get it for him. This is not how Clint wanted to spend his pregnancy.

Around the time the eight month marker rolled around he had enough. He wanted to work on the nursery and get everything ready, but any time Clint got up, Bucky would make him sit down and prop his feet up. After that, he wanted to make dinner, but Bucky insisted that they order something. God forbid that Bucky even try to cook, last time he did that, he almost burned the kitchen down. Since then, Clint only uses him to help chop up whatever he his making, because after all, he is skilled with a knife.

“Bucky! We’ve ordered food the past couple of nights! I just want to make some chicken noodle soup, come on. I’m starting to get tired of the Friends marathons, and I think I will actually go crazy if you don’t stop!” He whined, and gave him the puppy dog eyes. “Come on. You can do most of the prep. I’ll just make sure that nothing burns.”

“I’ll go to the store and pick some up.” Bucky said, grabbing his jacket. 

“No! I don’t want the fucking store’s soup. I want to make soup!” He raised his voice. “I want to work on my daughters room. I want to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be so that I know where it is when she’s born, okay? I want to go to the store by myself, I want to take walks in the park and for fucks sake I just want to go do things by myself.”

“It’s just soup..” Bucky said quietly, but the hearing aids picked it up, and Clint had gotten pretty good at lip reading.

“It’s not just the fucking soup Bucky! I don’t like constantly being around people. You know that. Yeah, I might have a few hours to myself while you’re working, but I’m stuck in this fucking hell hole, just like I was stuck with them! You’re the reason I’m like this, and you’re not making it any better.” Clint growled, grabbing the carrots out of the fridge. 

“I’m just following Bruce’s orders, alright? I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Bucky inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. “Just a month more, Clint. Just hang in there a month more.”

“Just a month! It’s been four fucking months, Buck! For Chrissake! At least for two of them I was pretty much drugged enough to not care about anything. I just ate, slept, and repeat.” He said, reaching for a knife, which Bucky quickly took from him.

“Give me the carrots, and sit down.” Bucky said, and looked at Clint. He only wanted to protect his mate and his baby. They were the two things in this world that mattered most to him. What happened to Clint, that killed him. He hated what he did, but neither of them could change that. That’s what Clint had told him time and time again. 

“No. I want to make soup.” He growled, moving for another knife, but turned too quickly and grunted. He moved a hand to his stomach, and turned back to the carrots. “Give me the knife.”

“No, Clint, go sit down! You know what Bruce said!” Bucky practically begged, “You’re going to hurt yourself!” 

“Fine.” He said, sitting on the bar stool. “Slice the carrots, then dice an onion, slice some celery, and while you’re add it, hand me the spice drawer. I’ll sit, but I’m still going to fucking cook.”

“Fine.” Bucky said, and did as Clint told him.

When he was finished, Clint stood up again. He put the onions, celery, carrots, and the spices into the pan with some olive oil. “Grab the chicken stock out of the pantry.” He said, rubbing the side of his stomach.

“Clint, sit down, I got it, okay?” Bucky growled. The reason that he loved Clint, is that he didn’t allow himself to be pushed around by alphas. He was strong, and knew what he wanted, and no matter how pissed off an alpha got with him, he would stick to what he thought was right. Often times it turned Bucky on. Other times Clint was really fucking stupid about it, and it pissed Bucky off.

“Bucky...” Clint said, glancing up at him. 

“Just go fucking sit down. I won’t burn it, alright? Just sit the fuck down and stop being so fucking stubborn for once!” 

“Bucky. I think I just peed my pants.” Clint said, stepping away from the stove.

“What do you mean you think? How do you accidentally pee your pants? Did you have to go? Why didn’t you just fucking go then? The bathroom is right there Clint!” Bucky scoffed, going into the bathroom to get new pants for him. “God, I understood it when you were on full bedrest and you couldn’t really walk, but Christ Clint-”

“Bucky, I didn’t have to go.” Clint murmured quietly, and turned off the stove. “I think it might be time...I think the baby is coming.”

Bucky stopped and stared at him. “What?” He had been prepared for a lot of things, but not for this. “It- you..” He stared at him for a few seconds, then walked over to pick him up, and immediately, frantically headed to the medical floor. 

They arrived, and Bucky sat Clint down in one of the wheelchairs, and alerted one of the nurses, who then alerted Bruce. Bruce came out, and raised his eyebrows at Clint.

“Well, Buck. You failed that miserably.” Clint murmured. He and Bruce had set it all up, to see how Bucky would react. They had gone to a few classes, and at each class they had told the partner what to do when their mate went into labor. It was all really easy, and in Clint’s spare time he had already filled out all the paperwork and put it in their hospital bag. 

“What?” 

“I said you failed.” He said, rubbing his stomach.

“What do you mean I failed? What did I fail? Are you telling me that you’re not actually in labor?” Bucky exclaimed, and looked between the two.

“Calm down, daddy. No, I’m not in labor.” Clint smiled, watching Bucky who was still breathing heavily. “You failed because you didn’t grab any of our papers, or the hospital bag. Both of which I had you put together, and are sitting in the nursery. They are very important.”

“Fuck Clint, you can’t do that to me! Even if I had forgotten them, we live like ten floors down with.” He groaned, clenching his fists. “Do you know what the hell you just put me through? Fuck. How did you even pull that off? Your pants are all wet.”

“Deep breaths, big guy. I just poured water on them while you were grabbing the noodles.” Clint stood up and patted his back. “Come on. I still want that chicken soup.”

 

* * *

Clint actually went into labor about two weeks later. He had Jarvis alert Bucky, who was at work in the training department towards the bottom of the tower. Bucky thought Clint was just trying to mess with him again, but by the time he got to their apartment Clint was clearly going through a contraction. 

This time around, Bucky knew what he needed to do. He grabbed the bag, and the papers, slinging the bag over his shoulder and carefully picked Clint up, bridal style. 

“I can walk, dammit.” Clint hissed, so Bucky set him down, supporting him at the waist as they walked towards the elevator.

A nurse brought Clint a wheelchair, and guided them back to their room. Bruce was already waiting for them, since Jarvis had alerted him as well. 

“Jarvis, count how far apart the contractions are, and keep a record for me.” Bruce said as he and Bucky helped Clint out of his clothes and into a hospital gown. They were doing things rather quickly, but it certainly was not going to be a quick birth.

“Fuck! Fuck you for doing this to me.” Clint yelled at Bucky, about six hours into labor. 

“You’re doing great, Clint.” Bucky said, ignoring his comment, and kissed his forehead. 

“Great? What the fuck classifies great? I am going to be pushing a child out my ass. I am sweating like a fucking pig, and I’m not even six centimeters dilated yet, so please, do explain to me what great is. Great would be sitting on the fucking beach with a fucking beer in my hand, but that ain’t gonna happen, is it?” Clint snarled, whining through another contraction. 

“Don’t yell at me!” Bucky said, feeling victimized. “I was only trying to help.”

“Sorry.” Clint rolled his eyes. 

“You’re bringing our baby girl into this world, and I think that is great.” Bucky hummed, kissing his mates hand. 

It was another hour before Bruce had Clint pushing, at which point he yelled a long string of expletives at Bucky. He also asked for an epidural, which he had originally said that he didn’t want, but Bruce told him he missed his window for receiving one, only making Clint swear more. 

At around one in the morning, there she was. Six pounds, two ounces, and eighteen inches long, crying at the top of her lungs as she announced her entrance into the world. Bruce and a few nurses quickly cleaned her off, then swaddled her up, handing her off to Clint. 

“Hey baby girl.” Clint whispered, and looked down at her. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful..”

She scanned the room with her milky brown eyes. Bucky grinned at the two of them, quickly snapping a picture of the two most important people in his life. 

“What are you going to name her?” Bruce asked softly. 

“Belle, Isabella Rose Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments I get the more I'm encouraged to write, but it's cool either way. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and/ or if I have typos or grammatical errors! I'll try and fix them!


End file.
